


There's Only One Bed

by literarynonsensefics



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, SO, it's a bed sharing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarynonsensefics/pseuds/literarynonsensefics
Summary: After Rowan and Aelin spend the entire day traveling to a work convention, they find themselves in a hotel room with only one bed.





	There's Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @literarynonsense!

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”  Aelin’s eyes narrowed as she slammed her bags to the ground.  “You gotta be….ugh!”

“Aelin calm-”  Rowan cut himself off when he walked in behind her.  “…Oh.”

“One bed,” Aelin seethed.  “ **There’s only one bed**. One  _tiny_  bed.  And we’ve spent the last nine hours driving, only to break down because your car’s a piece of shit and get rained on.”  Aelin yanked on her ponytail and jumped when the thunder cracked outside, too close for comfort.

“Ten hours, actually.”  Rowan punctuated his comment with a yawn.  “And we have to drive another four to get to the convention tomorrow.”  

Aelin scowled and fell on the bed.  That stupid convention.  Neither of them had wanted to travel from New York to Atlanta,  _especially_  together, but Maeve had insisted.  And when the boss of the biggest publishing agency in New York told you to do something, you did it.  “Are you sure this is the last room in the hotel?  There’s gotta be something else.”

“ _Hotel_  is a bit of an exaggeration.  And yes, I’m sure.”  Rowan was right.  Their so called “hotel” was really a shitty bunch of rooms in the middle of nowhere, Virginia.  Upon seeing it, Aelin had swore in at least three different languages other than English.  Rowan only caught the Spanish and French.  “I asked at the front desk thinking you’d want your own room-”

“-you mean so you could be rid of me-”  

Rowan rolled his eyes.  “And the guy said there was nothing else.  They’re completely booked.”  

Aelin turned her head and looked out the window.  The rain poured down by the gallon, smacking into the glass with obnoxious ticks.  “I wish I could say I was surprised.”

Rowan checked his watch.  “It’s one in the morning, and we have to get up early tomorrow.  There’s nothing else we can do.  You can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”  From her spot lying down, Aelin watched him as he grabbed his smallest bag and ducked into the proportionately tiny bathroom to change.  She sat up to do the same and sighed.

It wasn’t a secret that her and Rowan didn’t get along.  Hell, they’d spent the entirety of the car ride into Virginia bickering over the radio, what they’d do at the convention,  _everything_.  Her best friend, Lysandra, who also worked at the agency, said they should just fuck already.  Nehemia, her other, quieter best friend, was inclined to agree.

But Aelin knew as well as anyone that “just fucking already” wouldn’t solve all her problems.  The first being that she really liked Rowan.  A lot.  And the last time she had felt that way about anyone, he had ended up dead.  Aelin frowned.  God,  _Sam_ …

Aelin cursed Arobynn’s name and shrugged on her nightgown.  Metallic gold, and probably not appropriate considering she would be sharing a room with her handsome colleague.  But it wasn’t her fault that they would be sleeping mere feet from each other, so Aelin decided not to care.

Until Rowan walked out of the bathroom.  Then she started to care.

He was shirtless, which really shouldn’t have fazed her, except for the fact that he was in shape.   _Really_  in shape.  Rowan looked buff all the time, of course, but actually seeing a six pack was totally different than fantasizing.

Not like she had fantasized or anything.

She reached into her bag for a book and pretended to read while Rowan grabbed some of his things and arranged them on the ground.  His phone, a charger, and the book  _Pride and Prejudice_ to Aelin’s utter amusement.  She handed him a blanket and some pillows from the bed, and watched the muscles in his back ripple as he twisted back around to arrange them.  It was strange watching him do such simple tasks.  Oddly intimate.  When he turned around to face her for whatever reason, Aelin noticed his eyes were blazing.  Maybe because her nightgown was riding up her thighs, and she was still sitting on top of the sheets.  Eyes swept downward on her book, Aelin grinned.  

“You ready to go to sleep?”  Rowan crossed his legs and looked up to her.

She nodded.  Rowan flicked off the lights.  “Thanks.”

“No problem.”  Aelin set down her book and went under the covers, toying with the sheets.  Another crack of thunder made her flinch.  Rowan twisted around on the floor.  “You ok?”

She took a deep breath and smiled, trying to hide her discomfort.  “Yeah, I’m good.”  Aelin wondered briefly if he’d think less of her if she admitted her fear of thunderstorms.  Then she wondered why she cared.

A few minutes passed until Aelin realized that she was an idiot.

“Oh my god, I- Rowan?”

His voice came out muffled under his blanket.  “Hmm?”

“I-Just- Ugh.”  Aelin threw off her blankets and stood up.  “Get off the floor, we can share the bed.”

Rowan sat up, running a hand through his hair.  “What?  No, it’s fine.  Really.  I don’t mind.”  He lay back down and grimaced as his back hit the floor.  He tried to hide his discomfort, but failed.  Miserably.  "See?"  Aelin pinched the bridge of her nose.  

“You may not care, but _I_ feel like an ass.  Get up here.”  Rowan raised an eyebrow but did what he was told, bringing the pillow and blanket up with him.  Aelin got back under the covers felt a brush of his feet.  And _shivered_.  

They were freezing.  “You’re feet are single handedly bringing the temperature down in this room.”

“They are _not_.”  His breath was warm on the back of her neck, and she instinctively scooted closer to him, becoming the little spoon.  Fuck, why the hell-  “Aelin…”

“You’re  _warm_.”

“It is  _July_.  And  _this_  is probably breaking one of Maeve’s stupid rules.”  Aelin stilled, turning to face him.  Their faces, their  _mouths_ , were inches apart.

“Do you… care?”  She watched his eyes dart back and forth between her lips, her eyes.  She ran a finger along the sliver of exposed skin from his ridden up shirt.  

He shuddered, smirked.  “No.”  And captured her mouth in his.

The only thing Aelin felt in the next moments was him.  _Him_.  His piney scent reminded Aelin of home.  Of chases through a forest of snow and ice.  How long had she been looking for someone like that?  Who made her feel safe and free with just one touch?  

The kiss was hungry, fervent.  She hummed onto his lips, enjoying his taste.  Eventually, her arms wound around his chest and he was atop her, grasping at her hair, her nightgown.  Rowan broke the kiss to murmur, “Gold is my favorite color” and then they were kissing again.  And again.  Until her lips were sore and swollen and there was a fire burning in her eyes.  When her core gave a great tug, Aelin pulled away.  Ran a finger along her lips.

“We can’t do this now,” She whispered.  He looked devastated enough for her to grin, but nodded slowly.

“You’re right.  I know you’re right.  I just wish you weren’t.”  She matched his look and pulled his arm around her body.

“When we get home, we’ll figure this out.”  God she was so tired, her voice was already taking on a breathy sound.  “I’ll text you.”

“You better.”

“Buzzard.”  Aelin flicked his nose.  He laughed.

“Fireheart.”  She blinked.

“Where did that come from?”

“The way your eyes looked when I kissed you.”  Aelin smiled.  “And how I hope you’ll look when I devour you.”  She sucked in a breath of air.

“Really?”

“Hmm.  But for now, sleep.”  They drifted off together arms wound tight around one another, and Aelin dreamed.  Dreamed of home and snow and her curious colleague with glittering green eyes; who she had wanted to kiss for way too long.  


End file.
